The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to discovery and management of synchronous audio and video streaming service to multiple sinks in a wireless display system. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be wireless local area network (WLAN), also known as Wi-Fi systems which utilize carrier sense multiple access with collision avoidance (CSMA/CA) mechanisms to access a wireless medium. These systems may also be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
As mobile devices are used to capture or generate content such as audio, video, or multimedia, users may desire to share content between mobile devices and other devices such as TVs, computers, audio systems, and the like. One approach is for one device (i.e., a sink device) to mirror what is displayed on another device (i.e., a source device). Thus, a source device may be a content producer, while the sink device may function as a content consumer. Examples of a source device may include a smartphone, tablet, and the like. Examples of a sink device may include a TV, computer screen, speaker etc. In some applications, the source device may transmit the media stream over a wireless link. For example, a Wi-Fi peer-to-peer (P2P) network may allow wireless devices to directly communicate with each other. Devices within range of each other may discover and communicate directly without involving central access points. However, conventional methods of establishing wireless peer-to-peer connection lack means for supporting synchronized service discovery for multiple sink devices.